


To take the edge off

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Various Shows Short Stories [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, handjobs, mild dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott tries to get drunk and gets a way better distraction than he had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To take the edge off

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older one, after I watched Season 2. Totally forgot about this...

Scott blinked in confusion as the bartender sat the drink in front of him. "What's this?" he asked, picking it up curiously.

The bartender pointed behind himself. "It's from him."

Scott followed his finger and almost chocked on the tentative sip he'd taken. Chris Argent lifted his own glass in greeting and then looked away.

Scott swallowed and looked down at the drink - some kind of fruity cocktail - again before shrugging lightly and drinking more. If Mr. Argent wanted to pay for his drink, he wasn't going to say no.

 

Fifteen minutes later he had a second drink in front of him and Chris was moving over, sitting down beside Scott.

"Aren't you a bit young to come to a bar?" he asked quietly and Scott grinned. "Aren't I a bit young for you to pay for my drinks?"

Chris laughed and Scott joined in after a moment. "It's not like you can get drunk," Chris pointed out and Scott nodded. "That's true."

They sat in silence for a while before Chris opened his mouth again. "Allison left for Oregon today," he said and Scott nodded again. "I know," he answered. "She told me she would spend the summer there. To try and work everything out in her head."

Chris looked him over. "You're taking this easier than I expected you to."

Scott shrugged. "I know why she needed to break up with me. But I also believe that she will come back to me. I have to believe that..."

Pain filled his voice at that and Chris decided to change the topic. "I know that Derek didn't bite Victoria without being provoked," he said into his glass. "I figured you had something to do with it?"

Scott thought this over before answering. "She tried to kill me," he answered eventually. "Derek saved me and got her in the process."

He looked at Chris. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Chris acknowledged that with a tilt of his glass and they continued to drink in silence.

 

Sometime after the third or fourth drink (Scott couldn't get drunk, not really, but he was feeling slightly buzzed anyway) Chris noticed the boy shifting on his stool.

"What's going on with you?" he asked and Scott flinched as if he'd been caught at doing something wrong.

"Uhm, nothing," he said but sighed when he saw Chris' disbelieving look. "Well, this is a bar," he pointed out. "I actually thought... well, I could..." He stopped, blushing.

Chris hummed as he got it. "You were looking for a rebound," he stated and Scott made a small sound in the back of his throat, blushing even deeper.

Chris frowned, looking around. "Don't you worry that... I mean, what if you lose control while you're... busy?"

Scott's eyes widened. "That doesn't... I can control it, really!"

Chris, who had drunken his fair share of whisky by now and was feeling it, too, didn't let that count. "I can't risk that," he said plainly, finished his glass and put it down. "Drink up."

Scott was confused but did as he was told, following Chris through the club after he was done.

 

"Where are we going?" he hissed when they reached the backdoor and Chris led them out into an alley.

"I can't risk you hurting some human while you're too busy getting off to control yourself," the older man said in lieu of explanation and backed Scott against a wall. "You came here to get off, right?"

Scott, still confused but feeling his heart rate pick up at the close proximity of the man, could only nod.

Suddenly, Chris' hands were on his belt, getting it open.

"Woah, what the hell!" Scott exclaimed, pushing against Chris' chest. "What are you doing?"

Chris scoffed. "You need to get off, I can do it for you. This way, if you lose control, you won't hurt anyone but me."

This explanation distracted Scott and his alcohol-buzzed brain long enough for Chris to not only open his belt but also his button and fly.

 

Scott let out a loud groan when a big, calloused hand wrapped around his dick, strong and surly. "Oh, fuck... What... Wait..."

Chris didn't listen, instead jerked his hand up and down a few times. Scott had his hands twisted in Chris' jacket, holding on, his eyes squeezed shut. "Fuck... shit, Chris, what the hell..."

"You like it," Chris whispered into Scott's ear, leaning forward. "You're already so hard, Scott. I don't even need to lube you up or anything, you're wet enough on your own. Did you need it so badly?"

Scott didn't even know what to say to that, he just rutted forward, fucking himself into Chris' fist. The man was right; the pre-come made it slick enough not to be uncomfortable and Scott felt already close, even after just a few minutes.

"Oh, oh god," he moaned. "Chris..."

The man groaned roughly and shuffled around a bit until he could rut against Scott's hip while he continued to jerk him off, swiping his thumb over the slit of Scott's cock every now and then.

"So needy," he growled. "I've barely touched you... You'd never stand it if I actually intended to get you naked, Scott. This is just a tease, kid, just to take the edge off."

Scott whined low in his throat as he jerked his hips, spilling over Chris' hand and his own pants. His claws had come out, shredding Chris' jacket before he could pull them back in. He panted, his head on Chris' shoulder, who pushed into him more forcefully, rutting against his hip until he, too, stilled and took a sharp breath.

The scent of Chris' come mingled with his own and invaded Scott's nose.

Chris pulled his hand out of Scott's pants and wiped it on a tissue he pulled from his jacket. "The next time you need to get off," he told the teenager, straightening his jacket but ignoring the holes in it, "you come straight to me. Are we clear?"

Scott swallowed but nodded, looking after the older man as he left the alley, before cleaning himself up and leaving in the opposite direction.


End file.
